


Yes, Tom - Chapter 6

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Tom and I decided to confirm to our friends and colleagues that we were together. Obviously, during actual work hours, this meant we would need to be even more careful than we had been previously. We were both worried about disgruntled employees taking out their frustrations on me.

It seemed as though things were finally getting to a point where I could be less stressed out. I was relieved that I could finally communicate my feelings to Tom, at least to the extent that I understood them. And I was so grateful that he had opened up to me. 

 

When Friday arrived, I was elated, albeit nervous, at the prospect of attending such a public event with Tom. We left the set separately around 6 o'clock that day and planned to meet in my room at 8 and then leave. I told Tom I was going to stop by Sarah's to talk. Typically, Tom wanted me to ask permission to do things if we were spending time together or had plans already. If we were not going to be together at the time, I didn't have to. It was like a deference issue; when I was with him, he was in charge. Regardless, he still liked to keep track of where I was. Which was fine with me. We spent so little time apart, it hadn't really been an issue. 

Sarah had been worried about me since the day she confronted me about Tom, and had been anxious for us to sit down and talk. She apologized profusely, hugged me, and explained how terrible she felt about the whole situation. I reassured her that I was actually thankful, since it precipitated the whole relationship discussion with Tom. Obviously, I did not tell her any specifics about us (I mean, what could I say, really?), but it was such a weight of my shoulders to be able to say anything about it at all. We promised we'd meet up at the party so that we could talk for longer.

At a little after 7, I headed back to my room to get ready. I had been very clear in telling Tom where I was going and approximately how long I would be, and I still had plenty of time before we were supposed to meet. I figured I'd be able to spend some time alone for the first time in weeks. Instead, Tom was already in my room, showered and dressed, waiting for me.

"There you are, darling. I was starting to worry." He was stretched out on the couch watching television.

"You knew I was at Sarah's."

"Well I texted you and you didn't answer. Twice." His eyes searched me carefully. It made me uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even notice." It was difficult trying to keep up with two phones, and I often missed calls or texts. Plus, on set I had to keep my phone on silent, and I always forgot to turn it back off when I left. "Are you mad?" I walked into the bedroom and threw my stuff onto the dresser, a little confused at his behavior.

"Well, Elizabeth, I need to be able to reach you, okay, sweetheart?" Tom followed behind me and proceeded to lie down on the bed.

"Is something wrong? You seem upset, and I don't think I gave you a reason to be."

Propping himself up on his elbows, he smiled that perfectly charming grin. "You're right. From now on, though, please make sure you answer my texts promptly, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you want." I still felt uneasy, but to be honest, our relationship was so different from anything I had experienced, and from what Tom had experienced, I attributed it to that. I mean, I was supposed to submit to him. Wasn't that the whole point? It stands to reason that he would be controlling to an extent. And he had been perfectly clear from the beginning that there would be certain rules he wanted me to follow. I decided I was over-reacting.

I got out a dress and some heels to change into as Tom watched me carefully. "Wear the black dress instead, darling." 

"This one?" I got out my black wrap dress, the one with the fabric that clung just right, accentuating every curve and hiding every flaw. It hit just above the knee, not too short, but the fabric tended to move quite easily if the wind blew.

"Yes, that one. Wear stockings and suspenders, but nothing else, understood?" He leaned back against the pillow, his arms folded behind his head, biting his lip just barely. It was obvious he was becoming excited. Watching me. I hadn't even begun to undress. Directing me to do things. That was infinitely more arousing to him.

"But Tom, this dress is…"

He cut me off abruptly. "Elizabeth, come here." _Fuck_. I hadn't intended on contradicting him. I was tired, and my thought process was just a tad delayed. My mouth opened before my mind had a chance to stop it. It was a constant struggle, learning to suppress that natural instinct to talk back, to be sarcastic, or to question. To push. My mind wrestled with it constantly. I was naturally not submissive in any way. Maybe that's why I craved it. Being controlled. It was like freedom, in a sense. After always having to be independent, always having to be strong.

"I'm sorry, Tom, it's fine, anything you want," I offered, trying to backtrack, although I should have known better. I could see it. The way his eyes would darken just slightly. His nostrils flared. The edges of his mouth would start to turn, sharp as arrows. Rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, his eyes narrowing. Nobody else would even notice. But I could. Like a mask went over his face, suddenly he was someone else. In complete control now, there was nothing to do but obey. It made me weak in the knees.

"Come here. _Now!_ " Every muscle in my body tensed up, his voice like an electric shock, tension forced on me like some kind of conditioning. And I was. Conditioned. His voice turned and I became so wet I could barely stand.

I began to move towards him, but not quickly enough. He nearly leapt up, grabbing me by the hair as I fell to my knees. "No, I'm sorry," I pleaded, although I knew it was futile. "Please, Tom, we have to go soon…"

" _Shut. Up_." He threw me onto the bed. I held my breath. Just then Tom's phone rang. "Don't move." I didn't. 

He went into the living room, so I couldn't hear the exact conversation. When he came back in, though, he was jovial.

"Saved by the bell, darling. Come here," he entreated, his voice lilting now, like a song. I sat up on the edge of the bed, dangling my legs over the side, my eyes on my feet. Tilting my chin up with his thumb, he gazed into my eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Tom," I offered meekly. 

"It's okay sweetheart, we'll discuss the matter later."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Elizabeth, you seem determined to push my buttons this evening. I said we'll discuss it later. Our car is early. So get dressed." He kissed me sweetly, his lips barely glancing against mine. I could tell he was still irritated. I hopped off the bed and Tom stopped me, pulling me towards him by the elbow. "No more talking back, yes?"

"Yes, Tom," I lowered my eyes, hoping he would let the issue go.

"That's a good girl." He patted me on the behind as I walked past. 

 

We rode to the party with Chris since his wife wasn't around and Tom wanted to keep him company. Which was great, really, because Tom and I had spent almost all of our time alone, so it was nice to be social for a change. It was also wonderful to see Tom with Chris. They had such a warm, brotherly dynamic. 

Of course, my lack of panties caused me to feel incredibly fidgety in the car, and I spent most of the time trying to keep my dress from sliding up. Getting into the car was difficult enough, but getting out was an adventure in advantageous leg angles. Tom of course found it funny. I don't know if Chris thought I was weird or just extremely ungraceful, but I didn't care. I was just happy I didn't make a fool out of myself by showing too much.

Marvel had rented out a restaurant for the party. Tom looked fucking amazing in his waistcoat and tie, no jacket, just perfect. Seriously, there were times I would sort of lose myself just looking at him. It hadn't even been a month since we first got together. I still occasionally found myself slipping back into fangirl mode, although it diminished with time. 

When we arrived, there were plenty of stares and a few whispers, but I had already prepared myself for that. Tom held my hand as we walked in, so I was obviously beaming. We found a table and Tom went to get us some drinks, leaving Chris and I to get acquainted. Well, I didn't know it at the time, but that's what Chris had planned anyway.

"So it's nice to finally meet you, Ellie. Officially, anyway. Tom has… told me a lot about you." The look on Chris' face, though, was one of concern. He seemed like he was itching to say something and trying to find the easiest way to do it.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I replied, more like a question than an statement. I wondered not only what 'a lot' meant but also what exactly Chris was trying to say. "I think?"

"Okay, look. I'm going to cut to the chase here. Tom's like my brother, right? I really worry about him. I want to make sure he doesn't get hurt." _Hurt? Is he joking?_

"Wait. Shouldn't I be the one worried about him taking advantage of me?" My tone was defensive, but I felt rightly so. Chris put me on the spot out of nowhere.

"Ellie, I know you were a fan of Tom's, okay? I just want to make sure you aren't in it because he's famous. I'm not trying to be rude, I don't know you. But if that's all this is to you, please, don't drag it out. Tom gets invested quickly, he's a romantic, and I know he's already…" Chris trailed off abruptly, obviously worried he'd said too much.

"Honestly, if you say something like that I don't think he really has told you a lot about us." _Fuck him. How dare he?_

"Trust me, I know almost everything about Tom there is to know." I stared at him a little incredulously, wondering if he was really implying what I was inferring. "Yes, I know a little bit about that," he confirmed, lowering his voice a little. 

"I… that's…" Stuttering, my face red, I had to fight not to yell at him to mind his own business. I looked around, wondering where the fuck Tom was and why it was taking him so long. 

"I'm sorry. I seem to be doing a horrible job of this. Ellie, you seem nice and Tom obviously sees wonderful things in you. I'm not trying to insult you. I guess it's just that I don't think you have a clue how much power you have over him right now."

I nodded. In the back of my mind, I knew part of it was true. I did have power over Tom, at least to some extent. But I was still so in awe of the man. To me, anything I could hold over him paled in comparison to the pull he had on me. I felt like I was spinning in orbit around him, like any little thing would knock me off and I'd go flying into space. 

"It's okay, Chris, I understand. You're trying to protect him. I get it." I adjusted my dress, nervously pulling it down as far as I could, the fabric stretching around the curve of my knees. "I do have feelings for him, you know."

Chris smiled a little half-smile, and his eyes softened. Then he put his hand on my shoulder, kind of like a brotherly sort of hug-substitution. "I'm sorry Ellie, you seem cool, I'm just worried. I shouldn't have said anything."

I smiled at Chris, trying to reassure him I wasn't upset, but inside I was even more confused. Tom and I had been an 'official' couple less than a week. I felt like everything was moving so fast. Whether this was a good thing or not, I really couldn't decide.

Tom finally came back and thus ended the inquisition. I was ready to have a few drinks and just relax. Luckily, between Tom and Chris and the others who stopped by our table, I mainly had to sit there and be introduced. Everyone seemed to want to meet me now. 

Since there wasn't really enough room to dance, at around 11 some of the cast and crew decided to go out barhopping. Sarah asked if I wanted to come, so I told her I'd talk to Tom. Of course, I didn't tell her I was asking permission, although, of course, I was asking permission. 

"Don't you think you should stay here with me tonight? Won't it look odd if you leave without me?" He had the tiniest smile on his face, undermined by the crease forming on his forehead. Slightly tipsy, I didn't notice it at all.

"Can't we just meet up later? Please?" As soon as the words passed my lips, I regretted it. His frozen stare sent chills up my spine. He didn't even answer. He didn't have to.

I quickly texted Sarah that I wouldn't be joining her. Tom pushed his way up from the table abruptly. While I assumed it was to go to the restroom, I still had a little knot in the center of my stomach. That look.

"Where did Tom go?" Chris turned to me, a quizzical look on his face. 

"I don't know," I shrugged, scanning the room for any sign of him.

"Did you get in a fight already?" Chris joked. 

"I don't know. Maybe." Chris got up and went to the bar as I sat there for 5 minutes, wondering what I should do. 

"Darling?" I turned around and Tom placed his hand on my elbow. "Come with me please." 

As I got up, he held my hand and led me down the hallway, past the restrooms and up to the second floor, which was closed. "Umm… where are we going?"

"If you're going to act like a petulant child I'm going to treat you like one," he didn't sound angry, he didn't raise his voice. He said it so matter-of-fact I almost thought I misheard him. 

"Wait, here?" _Is he serious?_

"If you question me one more time, I promise you won't be able to sit the rest of the weekend." He held my arm tighter, jerking me towards him and hissing the words in my ear. 

_Fuck._  

At the top of the stairs was an exit light, but other than that it was almost completely dark. Tom steered me into the women's restroom and turned on the light. There was a sitting area with a couch and chair, and he grabbed me roughly by the hair as he sat down. 

I wanted to plead, but I knew at this point it would make him angrier. He pulled me onto his lap, exposing the nakedness under my dress. "I'm going to spank you and you are not to make a sound. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I said softly, knowing he preferred 'sir' when he was really angry.

"Every sound you make I am going to start over. Until we reach twenty without stopping. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I knew there was no way I could get through that many without making noise. At least it was his hand and not the belt.

"One." The first blow hit my ass and I gasped. _We're going to be here all night_. The next time I got to 5 and cried out. Each time, Tom counted the numbers off until I made a noise, and each time started over again, until I already had way more than 20 total. 

"Sir, please, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be insolent, really," I sniffled, the tears starting to form. Ignoring me, Tom started over once again.

"One," he repeated, smacking me even harder this time, "Two. Three. Four. Five."

I bit my lip so hard I swore I'd broken the skin. "Six." I tried to clear my head, tried to feel only his hand against me and not the pain. "Seven." I tried. So hard. "Eight. Nine. Ten."

"Oh god, please! I'm so sorry!" I was crying at this point. The pain was intolerable. His huge hands seemed to hit every part of my ass at once, and it felt like he was using all his strength. He'd never struck me so hard before. The discomfort was so arousing. A tiny trail of wetness dripped its way down my inner thigh. 

This time he didn't start again. His voice softened and he placed his hand on my raw buttocks, rubbing gently in little circles. "Okay, darling, it's okay. Get on your knees sweetheart."

I shifted off his lap and onto my knees, gazing up at him through my tears, desperate for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, really. It's so hard for me, you don't understand, it's a constant fight to… "

The light from overhead framed his face like an aura, and everything seemed to stop. His expression turned so sympathetic, so supportive. He leaned down, meeting my lips with his, pushing his tongue into me, penetrating me. Withdrawing until his lips were just grazing mine, he ran his tongue along my lips, tasting me. "Elizabeth, if it were easy it wouldn't mean anything at all."

"Tom, I want to. For you…" He kissed me again, then he smiled, that soft little smile where his lips are pursed and you can see his dimples. 

"I know sweetheart. I know. And that makes me feel incredible. I want you to know that. I've never felt the way I do when I'm with you. When you fall apart in my arms, I feel… godlike. There is no other way to say it." I had never in my life felt so close to someone, and yet I was kneeling in front of him. The contradiction was overwhelming. And somehow, perfect. "Come here darling, okay?"

He moved over, allowing me to lie down on my back, then adjusted my legs around him. Lifting my left leg above his shoulder, he rubbed his hand slowly along my  calf, up the bend of my knee, along the back of my thigh, then slid one finger into the top of my stocking, curling around until he was only an inch from my heat. I moaned, my back arching to meet him as he deftly unhooked my garters and slid the stocking down, just enough to completely expose my inner thigh. 

"I want to make you come undone," he growled, his lips meeting my skin in an explosion of heat and desire. Dragging his teeth along my flesh, then his tongue, he meandered up towards my wetness, close but never touching, ignoring my writhing body. "Look at me, Elizabeth."

I opened my eyes and saw him, staring intently at me as his teeth bared down against my skin. I yelped, the pain exquisite and transcendent. He bit me again and again, tracing along my thigh as I bucked my hips against him. Dipping his head down, he finally brushed his tongue against my clit, melting into me. He closed his lips around it, sucking tenderly, driving me wild. "Oh my god, Tom, I can't…" 

"Shhh… oh my god, you are delicious," he breathed as he ran his tongue along my slit, making love to me with his mouth. Gliding his tongue between my folds, he teased me, now using his thumb on my clit. My leg began to quiver and he clamped his hand down harder around my ankle, keeping it still. Every bit of pleasure and every bit of pain complemented each other perfectly, creating a crescendo of sensation as I edged closer towards orgasm. "Come for me, Elizabeth, I want to hear you scream my name."

"I.. don't stop please don't, oh god, Tom!" I couldn't help it, I reached between my legs, entwining my fingers in his hair, as I plunged headfirst into the climax. Free fall. 

He rose up, undoing his trousers and pulling his erection free. Without saying a word, he entered me, swiftly, resolutely, his mouth open against mine, his tongue pushing against mine. The taste of my own body caused all the blood to rush back to my clit as he violated my mouth and cunt at the same time, with the same ferocity. He pushed my hands to my sides, pinning them down as he fucked me harder, panting breathlessly between kisses. "Elizabeth, tell me you are mine, tell me," he begged me, his voice urgent and commanding at the same time.

"I'm yours, Tom," I wanted nothing else at that moment, just to be his and nothing more. "I'm yours." _Tom, I'm yours. I'm yours._

"Yes, you are mine." He thrust into me one last time, coming inside me with a single articulated word slipping from his mouth amid the moans: "Mine."


End file.
